


Like a sunburn

by zianourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, a bit i think, a bit of vampire history, dom!Louis, light painplay, louis loves the use of petnames, mentions of hairpulling, sub!Harry, the word boy gets used too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zianourry/pseuds/zianourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is one of the higher vampires and every now and then he needs to release some of the tension. This time it was Harry's turn (and maybe Louis finds out how he might want to hug the boy).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a sunburn

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when I have my final exams. I still need to proofread it yet, but I really need to start studying for economics *sighs deeply*

Centuries ago the world was a mess, the human species endangered and barely alive anymore. Vampires had taken over the world, slowly gaining inch by inch from the nature and ground. No battles were lost and the vampires didn’t seem to lose anyone from their side, too strong to be hurt by simple pitchforks and torches. Tales about vampires burned by the sun, killed by a stake in the heart and scared away by the look of a cross or by seeing a church ended up being tales. Nothing happened and all battles seemed to be impossible to win. They were too strong and they were winning.  
Until it turned out that the vampires their tactic didn’t seem to work. Yes, they had the world and they could live like they had always wanted. But the humans kept fighting and the vampires kept killing and suddenly their life source seemed to be disappearing. Humans were almost gone and they couldn’t live of animals so the vampires started fighting against their own kind, desperate for the red liquid they craved. Nature seemed to change into blackened trees and dying grass and animals started to hide and run from everything. Weeks and weeks passed and starvation turned out to be the cause of death for most of the vampires.

Slowly a certain family started to change the hierarchy in the world of vampires, taking charge and stopping those who tried to kill the remaining humans. They started to make sure that humans got their surroundings back and they tried to get the vampires back to their way of hidden living. Over the years they started to go back to how it once was. Only now the vampires had a certain leader, someone who told them what to do when they needed guidance. They fought when they needed to, whoever it was, they did it all for those around us.  
Everyone evolved with the time and got used to the changing technology, the tales kept being tales and the humans slowly forgot about the vampires. The family that had stopped the disaster centuries ago became known as the royal family.

-  
The pressure was sometimes too much and he knew exactly when he reached his limit, he had learned that over the past decades. He was changed when his mom remarried with a vampire, nineteen years old being the perfect age to be changed. When he had found a way to control himself 2 months after the change, he got his first lessons. How to behave properly, what he should (could) and what he shouldn’t (couldn’t) do. Once he started with his duties that he had being one of the vampire royals, he found out how hard it was.  
The first time it went wrong he snapped and his self-control just flew out the window. When he came back to his senses it turned out that he had at least killed three people. That was when he realized that it should change, after that it only happened two more times. He found a way to get rid of all the stress and a way to avoid any pressure.

The club lights flashed and lighted up several white t shirts, the floors pounded along with the heavy beats that the boxes created. Clubbing had become his release, picking up pretty girls or boys at the end of the night taking them away to his home. No one approved of it but in the end they all let him be, thinking that he needed it to feed himself. 

He looked around with great curiosity and let his eyes drift over the masses of people. Girls with short dresses or shorts, dancing with their friends or grinding up against someone. Boys with jeans and t shirts that showed off their biceps, trying to flirt with those around them. Couples making out in the dark corners and people fighting around the wooden bar. His eyes flicked over to a boy with dyed blonde hair, his voice was clear over the noise. An Irish accent drawing attention to him found by those around him, full belly laughs that showed his contentment. After a few minutes he saw the boy dancing up against a tiny, brown haired girl and he drew his eyes away with a sigh. Clearly he didn´t sway his way.  
Suddenly a curly haired boy caught his eyes. Cherry red lips with bright green eyes, he looked excited to be there. Louis laughed to himself, he was obviously too young to be here in this club. Their eyes crossed and the boy grinned at him and licked his lips slowly. Louis smiled to himself, this was going to be fun.  
With a confident posture , like he owned everything around him he walked towards the boy, thinking about the way he could take advantage from someone who was too young to actually enter a club. As soon as he reached the other side of the club he saw the boy, slightly taller than him. He smirked, green eyes would find out that there was only one person tonight who owned his surroundings and that would be Louis.  
Without thinking he slung an arm around the boy’s shoulder, standing up on his tiptoes to reach the same height as the boy. He went for the tactic that seemed to work the most for him, blunt, immediately showing what he wanted and with right dose of physical contact. The boy tensed under his arm but his posture relaxed as soon as he saw Louis.  
‘’Hello, what can I do for you?’’  
Louis smiled sweetly and pulled the boy towards him so that they stood face to face. ‘’A lot, what’s your name sweetheart.’’ The boy blushed when he heard the petname but answered in a steady tone. ‘’Harry.’’  
He was exactly what Louis expected him to be and maybe even more. ‘’Well Harry, you and I are going to have a lot of fun.’’

-

He pushed him towards the door with a firm hand on the underside of his back, leading him towards the car that always stood waiting for him. Harry hesitated when the door opened but a firm ‘’get in’’ did wonders and soon enough the door shut behind them. The silence in the car was overwhelming as was the tension, but Louis didn’t mind.  
He breathed against the younger boy his ear. ‘’Are you sure you can handle me love.’’ And he softly set his teeth in his earlobe, making Harry whimper. He grinned at him, making sure they looked into each other’s eyes. Louis said: ‘’I’m going to ruin you dear and no one is going to stop me, not even you.’’ This time the silence was disturbed by the heavy breathing coming from Harry, leg twitching now and then.  
The car stopped and Louis simply pulled Harry with him, quickly entering the house without looking over his shoulder.

\- 

He locked the door behind him and turned around to look over at the boy who was staring with astonishment into the room. Not to the red thick drapes around the bed, or the heavy curtains, but to the leather padded cuffs that were fastened into the wall. Louis supressed a laugh, he didn’t use them much, but once in a while he got the urge to be in complete control without actually having to try and the bed didn’t have a frame. But Harry didn’t know that. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts, he needed to be focused. With a speed that would’ve been inhuman he moved, to make sure he had the younger boy pressed against the wall, chest to chest and toe to toe. 

‘’On your knees.’’ His words were firm and permitted no contradiction, not that Harry even thought about it. His knees hit the soft carpet with a dull thud and he immediately spread his legs a little bit and put his hands open on his thighs, like he’d seen once. Louis looked approvingly but didn’t say a word, relishing the beautiful boy in front of him. He had been right, the boy was perfect to fit this role. Eyes open and vulnerable, mouth a little slack and body pliant. He carefully toed of his shoes and started undressing himself until he only stood in his pants. He nudged Harry’s chin with his toes so he looked up into his eyes. ‘’I want you naked on my bed, kneeling in the same position, think you can do that for me dear?’’ the tone is his voice however, showed that the question needed no answer.  
Harry got quickly to his feet, his hands a bit shaky while he tried to undo the button of his trousers. As soon as that was done he tried to walk to the bed while simultaneously trying to pull off his shirt. Louis secretly admired his pale skin, body covered with the black of tattoos, there weren’t that much yet but Louis could predict that this boy wasn’t done yet with inking his body. All his thoughts fell away when Harry knelt on the bed, nervously waiting for Louis to make the next move. He slowly walked towards him, thinking about what he could do and how he would do it.

His knees touched the bed and he steadily stared into those green eyes. He liked to scare them, his prey, as the most of his people liked to call the humans. So he stopped with holding himself back and let his eyes change, pupils changing to slits, showing a dark red glint. He could feel his fangs press against his lip and he grinned to let the boy see the change. To let him realize what his fate was going to be.  
The younger one did indeed gasp with shock and for a few seconds it seemed like he wanted to crawl backwards, try to run away as fast as possible. But to Louis’ astonishment that was the only thing that happened, the boy had pulled himself together easily and was now reaching out, his fingers finding their way towards Louis’ fangs, curious as ever.  
Louis tried to hide his shock.  
A sudden thought made him gasp for breath and his eyes darken with lust. He wanted this boy to be his, his green eyes looking at him every day, over and over again. His flushed chest heaving beneath his own while he fucked him. Harry’s body moving with him in sync, listening to Louis’ commands without any doubt. That part didn’t scare him though. The part that did scare him was the part where he wanted to caress the younger boy his cheek. Feed him strawberries with his hand, make him tea and cuddle him until the sun came up. Make love to him instead of fucking. And he knew it was too soon to be feeling like this, he only had met him this night and he didn’t know the boy at all. But it felt like a string was placed between them, wanting to pull Louis towards the boy and protect him.

“What do you think of the cuffs babe, saw you looking earlier.’’ Harry blushed and let his head fall a bit. Louis tutted and hooked a finger under his chin and at the same time pulled him up by tugging on those brown curls to let him look up again, green eyes glazed over with want and need.

‘’Please, I need it.’’ His voice broke at the end and Louis couldn’t even resist, and why would he? The boy begged him to tie him up. To spread his body open and bare without a way to curl into himself when it got too much. This time he didn’t ask Harry to move instead he pushed him backwards and took the boy’s arms and placed them where the shackles would be, grabbing first the right one to place it around his wrist. He made sure it wasn’t too loose so he could get his wrist free, but he also assured himself that it wasn’t too tight, humans were fragile after all.  
With a sigh he took in the sight before him, so pretty and vulnerable, laying there for him to take. He made his way onto the bed and straddled the boy’s hips.

He slowly made his way down Harry’s body, littering the endless pale torso with dark bruises, catching the skin with his fangs every now and then. Before he had actually reached his cock he moved upwards again, pressing into the bruises already blooming on his skin and pinching his nipples harshly. Harry’s hips jutted upwards and he moaned loudly 

He immediately opened the cuffs, manhandling Harry’s body so that he was on his knees, chin resting on the pillow. Slicking up his fingers with the lube that he already had placed on the bed, stroking his finger softly around his rim. ‘’’s going to feel so good love, all stretched open for me.’’ He enjoyed the soft grunts and moans coming out of the boy’s mouth, it made him want to know what other sounds he could make. ‘’ ‘m going to fill you up so good, you’re going to beg.’’ The last bit was punctuated by a finger slowly inching into his hole.  
He slowly stretched him, until Harry was rocking back against the three fingers inside him.  
‘’Think you can handle me now sweetheart?’’ He kissed his upper back, lining his cock up to rub against his crack. ‘’Hmmm.’’ Harry simply pushed back, indicating what he wanted. Louis grinned, ‘’there we go then.’’ He inched his way inside the boy, moaning softly at the sensitive clenching around his dick. Once he was fully inside he started moving properly, making sure that every trust made the boy’s body rock forward, punching the breath out him.

-

The bloodlust was slowly consuming him, ears focused on the loud pulsing of Harry’s heartbeat, mouth watering at the sight of the vein that stood out in his neck, moving with every snap of his hips. The tiny ah’s that fell from the boys lips made him want to move faster, harder. Made him want to make the younger boy scream until he was hoarse. Instead he dragged his mouth up over his back, two raised lines staining red covering his backside. Mouth resting on the boy’s neck he spoke ‘’don’t worry love it won’t hurt … much.’’ He sank his fangs into his neck, piercing the skin. The taste of the red liquid hit his taste buds immediately, making him moan and snap his hips into the boy’s hole harder. It tasted as sinful as it did everytime, the blood carrying the hint of lust, a sweetness that could drive him insane. He could feel his climax getting closer, a hot ball of warmth in his belly. He curled his arm around Harry’s, grabbing his dick and roughly working his hand over it, now and then flicking his thumb over the slit. With a last suck he pulled his mouth away, tongue flicking over the two puncture marks. His hips snapped against skin two more times before he climaxed, growling roughly against skin. When Harry felt wet warmth of come inside him, something shifted and he came with aloud cry, collapsing on the bed. Louis chuckled ‘’you alright love.’’ He carefully moved Harry’s body to the drier part of the bed.

He knew he couldn’t leave him, he knew what happened when you didn’t take care of someone afterwards. He could leave someone for dead, it had never bothered him really. He had killed enough to know that if he ever died that he would burn in hell. But he had never tortured, he couldn’t leave someone behind, to wait while they were tormented by their own mind. So he slipped out the room the find a wet flannel and made sure to clean Harry up, trying to touch the sensitive skin as carefully as possible. When that was done he laid himself done beside the boy and pulled the heavy duvet up. He put his arms around him and desperately tried not to think about what he was doing.


End file.
